


Letting Off Steam

by Wafflicious



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflicious/pseuds/Wafflicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertl was starting to lose it, just a little. It seemed like every time he had a couple of minutes to himself he was interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Off Steam

Bertl was starting to lose it, just a little. It seemed like every time he had a couple of minutes to himself he was interrupted. He was doing his best not to climb the walls, but even Annie was asking him why he had been sweating so much lately. He had no intention of telling her the truth, that he was just unbearably horny, not even his best friends needed to hear that. It wasn't like he masturbated that often, but sometimes you just needed a little something to get you through. At least Reiner seemed to be finding some alone time, he was sleeping soundly even as Bertolt tossed and turned in the bunk next to him trying his best to think unsexy thoughts. 

Come to think of it, Reiner _was_ pretty soundly asleep next to him, and no one else in the barracks was close enough to hear him. It was stupid, it was reckless... and just this once he would take the chance.

Bertolt's arm snaked down his torso so slowly he wasn't sure it was really moving at all, and it felt like it took hours just to reach his navel. His heart was beating so hard he figured it would give him away but the only other sounds he could hear were Jean's snoring and the wind against the rafters. It was terrifying, but thrilling in a way. He had to start slow, listening hard for any sound next to him. He didn't need to get caught at this, Reiner would never let him live it down. Thinking about Reiner made him twitch and he tried to push that thought to the back of his head. He concentrated on rubbing his thumb over his slit and spreading the beginnings of his self-lubrication over the head of his cock. 

It only took a few strokes to get Bertolt fully hard, and he chalked it up to his dry spell rather than thinking even a second more about how he could hear Reiner breathing behind him. He bit his lip and sped his hand up, the faster it was over the less chance he had to get caught. Of course, getting caught made it easier to go faster, that same thrill that hit him when he first started. There would be time later to contemplate that, but kinky self reflection was not as sexy as it sounded.

He was sweating harder than usual and biting his lip to keep as quiet as he could. Everyone teased Connie mercilessly when he was loud jacking off in the dorms and Bertolt knew he didn't have the tolerance for teasing that Connie did.

As he neared his end Bertolt's mind eventually wandered to Reiner again and how he looked in the shower that morning, confident and smiling and totally uncaring that everyone could see every last square inch of him. The water pouring over him in that magical way that seemed to accentuate all his muscles rather than just cover them. And his cocky smile, like he knew he had a nice dick. Oh, and he did. That was what finally what got Bertolt over the edge and as he came he finally released a shuddering breath he didn't know he was holding. For the last few minutes he hadn't been listening for Reiner's sounds but everything was quiet behind him.

After his heart rate went down again, Bertl rolled onto his back and debated what to do with the evidence left on his hand. Fortunately he didn't have to wait long to find a solution. Reiner's hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled it over to lick it clean. Bertolt couldn't do anything but watch in stunned silence. He knew he should pull his hand back, but he was absolutely transfixed by Reiner's tongue and how good it felt on his fingers. 

"Pretty good." Reiner grunted when he was done. His voice was deep and sleep heavy, but he wasn't talking in his sleep. Bertolt took his hand back then, still scrambling for something to say to make it better. He continued to come up empty.

"You've been so tense lately. I thought this might be why, but I didn't want to ask. Feel better?" Reiner asked, scooting closer and pulling the sheets over both of them. 

"Y-yeah, some." Bertolt rasped in response. Reiner just yawned and pulled Bertolt up against him. The taller man could swear there was something more under Reiner's pajamas than usual, but he wasn't sure he could risk shifting to find out. Reiner wasn't always the same when he was sleepy, and despite the extremely intimate act of licking his hand clean, Bertolt was willing to convince himself that it was just his friend being clingy in his half-awake state.

"Good, if that had gone on any longer I was afraid I was going to have to do it myself." He had an arm over Bertolt's middle and was already relaxing into sleep again.

"Reiner I-" Bertolt was shushed out of saying anything more and forcibly snuggled into submission. "You can apologize or get upset or ask for more in the morning, but right now I really need the sleep, okay?" And even though it seemed like the worst decision Bertolt could make, he just nodded, accepted it and let Reiner's heavy arm anchor him until he too fell asleep.


End file.
